kamenriderfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Kiva
Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ, Kamen Raidā Kiba) é o nome de série de 2008, uma série de tokusatsu produzida pela Toei Company e Ishimori Productions. Ela estreou em 27 de janeiro de 2008. É exibido pela TV Asahi no bloco Super Hero Time junto com Engine Sentai Go-Onger. O slogan publicitário para a série é "Wake up! Quebre as correntes do destino". O primeiro episódio começou com uma comemoração da série em homenagem ao septuagésimo aniversário de Shotaro Ishinomori. 'História:' Vinte e dois anos após o desaparecimento de seu pai, Wataru Kurenai vive em uma infame "casa mal assombrada", onde ele é chamado pela vizinhança de Obaketarou e destinado como Kamen Rider Kiva a lutar contra monstros chamados "Fangires", a mesma raça de monstros que a seu pai e uma organização que visa destrui-los lutou anos antes de seu desaparecimento. Atualmente, essa organização tem um próprio Rider, IXA, quem Wataru deve também a ajuda. Além do mais, os Fangires têm um rei, o Kamen Rider Saga. A história mostra fatos que acontecem em 2008 com Wataru e seu pai Otoya no passado em 1986, lentamente, revelando a ligação entre a Raça Fangires e Kiva. Personagens 'Riders de Filme' 'Aliados:' Otoya Kurenai: '''É um mulherengo que se aposenta de ser um violinista profissional por razões desconhecidas. É por acaso que entra na missão de Yuri e eventualmente é trazido para o seu grupo como resultado. Mais tarde, ele tem um filho com a Fangire Maya, Wataru. O mesmo vem do futuro para impedir sua própria existência, e acaba ajudando o pai a derrotar o King (Otoya usa os poderes do Dark Kiva). '''Yuri Aso: Faz parte de um grupo caçador de Fangires, fundado por sua mãe Akane Aso (designer do sistema IXA). No entanto, Akane foi asassinada pelos vilões, o que forçou Yuri a se tornar a Kamen Rider IXA, junto com Otoya. Megumi Aso: 'É a filha de Yuri, que continuou o trabalho da mãe após a morte da mesma. Herdou o sitema IXA, tornando-se a terceira Rider do gênero. Ela se apaixonou por Keisuke Nago, que tornou-se um IXA também, o ultimo, passando a treina-lo. '''Kengo Eritate: 'É um roqueiro amigo de Wataru. Na segunda metade da série ele mudou, ficou mais "durão" e tomou por um tempo o lugar de Nago como IXA. No final ele volta a ser o que era. '''Shizuka Nomura: Era quem cuidava de Wataru antes dele se tornar Kiva. Foi como uma irmã mais velha, sempre tentando atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Mio. Mio Suzuki: '''Foi ela a escolhida para ser a rainha Fangire depois de Maya, ou seja, foi comprometida a casar com Taiga sem ama-lo. Ele passou a gostar de Wataru, o que resoltou em sua morte. Fangires *Maya / Fangire Ostra *Rook / Fangire Leão *Bishop / Fangire Cauda-de-Andorinha *King / Fangire Morcego *Mio / Fangire Ostra Filmes *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World' (劇場版　仮面ライダーキバ　魔界城の王 Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Kiba Makaijō no Ō) - 2008 *'Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka' (劇場版　仮面ライダー電王＆キバ　クライマックス刑事（デカ） Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō ando Kiba Kuraimakkusu Deka) - 2008 *'OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders''' (オーズ・電王・オールライダー レッツゴー仮面ライダー|Ōzu Den'ō Ōru Raidā: Rettsu Gō Kamen Raidā) - 2011 Categoria:Série Categoria:Periodo Heisei